Adopting tom riddle
by Julieann89haworth
Summary: Hermione goes back in time to adopt Tom Riddle and show him the love he never knew and hoping to change the future for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione had enough of the war. After Harry was killed by Voldemort, Hermione decided to go back into time when Tom was still a student at Hogwarts and take care of Tom herself before he came into power. Hermione didn't realize she turned the time turner too many times that she landed in 1930 instead of 1940. Tom was just a child and she just could not kill a child. So she decided to adopt Tom and give him love he never knew and hopefully that will change the future. If not, then she'll have to kill her himself.**

After meeting Tom Riddle, Hermione went back to her flat and sat on her bed with her head in her hands, trying to stop herself from having a panic attack. She was massaging her temples and brushing her hair back every so often. She had no idea what she was doing or even how to manage to take care of a 4- year old Voldemort. She had to remind herself he wasn't Voldemort yet but she still hyperventilating after meeting him. Remembering the war and watching Harry fall before him was the worst thing she had seen her whole life.

She thought long and hard before she came here. She thought she had everything planed out; Hermione knew what she was going to do when she got here. She was going to go to Dumbledore, get a job, get an apartment, and adopt Tom Riddle and hope for the best. She had done everything except going to Dumbledore, get a job, and adopt Tom. She wanted to meet him before and see what she had to deal with. The look in his eyes scared her and that made her angry at herself. For god sake he is only 4, what could he possibly do to an adult witch who knew all the spells by heart?

Dammit! she is a Gryffindor, not some weak Hufflepuff! Hermione stood and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. Her heart jumped at the coldness when it hit her flushed face. She gripped the sink on both sides so tightly that her hands turned white from the pressure. She calmed her breathing and she thought about the ingredients to make pollyjuice potion, the most complex potion she ever made. It calmed her down thinking of the steps and the ingredients on how to make it.

How can she adopt something that killed her friends and try to care for it? Love it? All she wanted to do was pull her wand out and kill him on the spot. The only thing that stopped her was seeing him at a 4-year-old boy and who looked and was very much human. Seeing the eyes of a hurt little boy who tried to hide the pain he was in. Letting go of the sink Hermione started to cry and slid down the wall and threw her arms around her knees, pushing her face into them. She needed Harry right now. She wasn't the brave one, Harry was, it has always been Harry. How was she going to do this without him?

After a few minuets Hermione stood up and took her clothes off, threw the shower curtain aside. Turning on the shower to find the perfect temperature she jumped in the shower to calm herself down. She had to remind herself that Harry was not born yet. She could change the future and let him have a good life, a life he deserved. After opening the shampoo bottle Harry always used, she calmed down quiet a bit. Smelling the familiar smell that always calmed her, knowing he was there for her, at least in her memory. She could do this, she had to…

Rinsing off her body she shut off the shower and grabbed the towel to dry herself off. Heading to her room, she decided enough was enough and she was going to Dumbledore. She couldn't do this herself, she needed guidance and support from someone she could trust. When Hermione went to her room and saw she forgot the one thing that was important; clothes.

Hermione walked back into the bathroom and put on the same clothes she had on before, Jeans and a T-shirt. Of course women did not wear these yet, as she was in the 30's now, not in the 90's, she would stand out. First thing first; clothes shopping.

Hermione walked down the busy street angrily as she passed a lot of people on the sidewalk who were giving her shocked and disgusted looks. She hadn't thought about dressing in different clothes when she transferred herself through time and was silently cursing herself. She was on the main street trying to find a clothing shop that wasn't above her budget.

She stopped at a building with a dress on a mannequin and thought this was the perfect place since she hadn't found one yet that didn't look over the top. She went in and noticed dresses everywhere and bit back a groan. She hated dresses. Rolling her eyes, she started to grab the clothes her hands touched. She had a feeling she was being watched, when she turned around and saw the women in the shop giving her disapproval looks at her wardrobe. She heard the whispers.

Some even scoffed at her when she looked she them. Hermione rolled her eyes and could feel her face heat up. She bit her tongue and continued to pick out clothes. She certainly was not in the mood for their judgments. Hermione went to the checkout, putting her clothes on the counter, the man looked at her in distaste and Hermione finally had enough and snapped. "Will you just charge me already." The sales man jumped back, surprised. He glared at her and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione gave him her _don't you dare look_. He decided against it and started to write down Hermione's order.

She changed when she got to her flat and did her hair up as she saw the other women's hair she saw today. When she was done and looked in the mirror she groaned out loud. "How am I going to live like this?" Shaking her head and walking to grab her purse Hermione apparated to the Hogwarts ground and walked towards the building.

When she got to the doors Hermione's heart started to beat faster as she stopped at the gates. She hoped Dumbledore was in today. She mentally kicked herself for not writing him. She knew he was not headmaster, it was Armando Dippet, what she saw in the pictures was a whited haired man with a long beard. Harry did not like him for he gave him the nickname 'dipshit' because the things Dumbledore had said about him. She only hoped she didn't have to deal with him too much.

When she got to the gates, they opened and the man she wanted to see was on the other side smiling kindly at her. Hermione shook her head; she didn't know how he knew but here he was as if he was expecting her.

"Miss Granger, please follow me into my office." Dumbledore said with a kind smile. She returned it and walked towards his office. Hermione was looking around the castle to see if there was a difference. She was amazed at all the decorations on the walls and different pictures she didn't see before, she wondered why they weren't there during her time here.

When they got to his office Hermione smile brightened when she saw Fawkes sitting on the post; something's never changed. She noticed it was Dumbledore's office and not the headmaster's office, she wondered why they weren't there.

"Taffy?"

"No, thank you." She replied.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Miss Granger please tell me why you are here."

Hermione was nervous, she didn't know how much to tell him. When she opened her mouth it seemed all the words came out and she couldn't stop herself. It felt good to have someone know her secrets. Her eyes filled with tears when she talked about her friends, the war. When she finished Dumbledore looked at her for a while that she started to squirmed in her chair. She could feel him in her head and Hermione pushed all her memories to the surface. He smiled a little and leaned forward after he was sure he was telling the truth.

"Headmaster Dippet is not here as he is at the Ministry right now but, as it is I am second in command and can do what I please." He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes that Hermione missed seeing. She smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away.

"Well unfortunately for you we do not have an opening for a professor, but how about an assistant? If you're up to it." Hermione could feel herself feeling relived and smiled at Dumbledore.

"If you would have me sir, I would be delighted to take anything you give me." She said excitedly.

Dumbledore leaned back and smiled at her. "Its yours then."

"I have a feeling with your guidance, Tom will have a better chance, Miss Granger." Hermione looked at him and smiled, she certainly hoped so. "Good luck with the orphanage, if you need help you know where to find me. You are not alone Miss Granger; help is always given at Hogwarts for those who ask for it." Hermione nodded, stood and bid him a good day and left the castle. One thing down another to go.

"The papers have been finalized Miss Granger." Said Mrs. Cole, her face flushed and she was having a hard time catching her breath as she has been running through the hall.

Hermione gave her a weird look but smiled at her anyway. "Thank you." She followed Mrs. Cole and she was having to run to catch up with her. Hermione was sure Mrs. Cole wanted Tom out of here as fast as she could toss him out. She got up to go into his room Hermione felt a hand grab her arm to stop her from going inside.

Hermione looked at Mrs. Cole and was not surprised by the uneasy look on her face. "Are you sure you want to do this. Strange things happen when he is around." The lady looked scared but Hermione tried giving her a soothing smile. "I'm sure." She turned and went to his room.

His room like every other room here which was small with a window to look outside and a small desk and chair, a bed against the wall. Everything about this room and even this building was gloomy and very dark. She saw him look at her with a curious but cautious look that he gave her the first time she came, like last time she shivered she met his eyes. Dark eyes with no emotion but she saw a flicker of hope but it vanished very quickly.

Hermione hoped at being a child he wouldn't have any effect on her but the moment she stepped inside his room she felt his magic instantly surround her, scoping her out. The hairs on her body stood up. She forced herself to smile at him. Walking towards him she put her hand around her wand and clamed down a bit at the familiar feel of her cool wooden wand in her hand. She sat down on the chair next to his bed, she looked at him as he analyzed her.

"who are you, what do you want?" He asked in an unemotional voice. "My name is Hermione, I'm here to take you with me Tom. You don't belong here." She said. He looked at her, trying to see if she was lying. "Why?"

"Your different Tom, you can make things happen can't you?" She said to him. Tom narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not mad." He said. Her heart started to beat faster as she heard anger in his voice. She put on a fake smile. "I'm not taking you to a hospital Tom. I'm different… Like you" She said in a tone she hoped was understanding. He looked at her like she was lying.

"Prove it." He said.

Hermione smiled and she took out her wand she was holding and his eyes immediately looked at it. "wingardium leviosa" she said softly and the light came out of the wand and to his chair and it lifted into the air. Tom grabbed the chair and gasped looking down at the ground. He looked at her, she could tell he was a little frightened but was excited at the same time. She put him down on the ground.

"Like I said Tom, we're different." He stood and nodded. He grabbed his box from the cupboard and turned towards her. Hermione noticed that was the only thing he had and she immediately became annoyed and very upset.

She grabbed his little hand in hers and left the building without saying good bye to the staff _. No wonder he grew up the way he did, stupid people_. She thought. When she got towards the end of the building into the alley way he looked up at her questionably. She smiled at him. "Hold on tight Tom." She said.

She was going to apparate with him holding on but thought better of it, he might let go. She picked him up and he made a disapproval sound but when she apparated he cried out and grabbed her neck so tight she'd probably have bruises. He was definitely strong for his age. When she got to the flat he still held on. His head still in her shoulder. "You can let go Tom." She said. He looked around and saw they were in a building. "Is this your place?" He asked getting down from her arms. "Yes it is, its yours now too." He stumbled a bit, she grabbed his arm to steady him.

He looked around the flat and moved out of her grasp to looked out the window. He turned back around and looked at her.

"Where are we?" He asked, his voice still held no emotion and it broke Hermione's heart that this boy didn't know love. She hoped she could do this.

"We are in a place called Diagon Alley. Its for people like you and me." She said. He looked back outside and watched the people walk through the streets, she could only guess what he thought; they looked weird because they were wearing robes, to him dresses.

"Are you hungry Tom?" He nodded and Hermione went into the kitchen and made him some spaghetti and garlic bread. She walked out with the plate and sat on the other end of the table. She was slightly nervous; she didn't want to eat just in case she couldn't hold it down. She definitely didn't know what to talk about with a 4-year-old.

She noticed him staring at her, she looked at him and smiled. "When your finished eating would you like to look around the shops?" She asked. He nodded again and took another bit of his food.

When he was done Hermione cleaned the plate and took his hand and walked towards the floo. "Why are we headed to the fire place?" He curiously asked.

"Its called flooing Tom." She said and picked him up again and Tom tensed under her touch. "I'm sorry Tom this is the only way for now."

After grabbing floo powder and yelled out Diagon Alley and they came out of the chimney in the middle of the busy street. Hermione went to the department store for little kid's clothes. They started to shop while Tom picked out what he liked to wear. He was looking at the tags until Hermione confirmed it was okay to get something he liked.

Walking out with three full bags of clothes they walked through Diagon Alley. They stopped at a book store and Hermione asked if he liked to read. He nodded so they walked into the shop. Hermione went directly to her favorite books and looked at all of them. She pulled out her favorite; _Hogwarts, a History_ and smiled. She was going to buy it and see if Tom would like for her to read it to him.

She found him in a different area and waked up to him.

"Did you find something Tom?" She asked. "Yes." He said and showed her the book, it was _The Tale of the Beedle and The Bard_. She smiled and nodded. The went to the check out and she bought the books.

Walking out of the shop Tom tried to hide the yawn but Hermione saw and asked if he wanted to go home. He shook his head; he didn't want to leave yet. Hermione smiled. "We can always come back tomorrow Tom." She said. Tom nodded and Hermione picked him up and apparated.

At home she put his clothes and books away while he took a bath and dressed for the night. He came out and laid down in bed and Hermione tucked him in.

"Would you like me to read to you?" She asked. He looked at her surprised for a second and hesitantly nodded his head. Hermione smiled and started to read the book he got. After a few chapters in Tom was asleep and Hermione left, turned the light off and walked out of the room. She took a shower and jumped into her bed and fell right to sleep after a busy day.

 **My fist Harry Potter story. Sorry for the Hufflepuff slam in the beginning. Do not mean to upset people. Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. I got three chapter written already but don't know if I should continue. Let me know and ill update soon**.

 **Excerpt for my next chapter**

 _Tom was not having a good day, but when does he ever? Living in this orphanage wasn't the best place to be but it was home to him. He wished someone would come and take him away from here but Mrs. Cole said his mother died and his father wouldn't want anything to do with him. She said his mother was not normal and he was just like her. He didn't deserve love like the other children here. Hearing that from the moment he understood other people took a toll on Tom and he believed everything she said to him. He knew she wasn't his mother but she was the only thing he had to a mother figure. Trying desperately to have her approval but every time he tried to do something good it always went bad for Tom._

 _The kids always blamed Tom when something went wrong, he didn't know how it was happening, it just did. Now and days he just locked himself in his room and didn't come out until it was time for dinner. He'd look outside and have a pang of jealousy when he saw the other kids laugh and play, none of them had to worry about anything bad happening around them. Looking down at his hands he saw the cuts he made with the stone he found outside, he heard one time from Mrs. Cole that pain made you human and she said Tom was far from it, so he cut himself to see if he felt pain._

 _Looking at his hands he saw the scars he did before and he felt pain then but now he didn't. Did that mean he wasn't human anymore? Was he a monster that the people in the orphanage claim him to be? Cutting deeper into his wrist Tom felt pain and he gasped and smiled for once. He felt pain! He was human. His vision blurred as the rock fell from his hands. He fell from his bed onto the floor and he heard the door open, he heard Mrs. Cole's voice._

" _Tom what is going…" He heard her scream and felt her hands on him. They were warm, he heard her saying something but it sounded as if she was far away. Her hands went to his face and all he could think was that it was comforting, he leaned into her hands and closed his eyes, sleep over came him as he heard Mrs. Cole scream_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter in Tom's point of view and what he had to go through in the orphanage. Or at least what I think he had to go through. Tell me what you think. Please R &R. Again this does not follow the books and I do not have a beta, please excuse the misspelled words.**

Tom was not having a good day, but when does he ever? Living in this orphanage wasn't the best place to be but, it was home to him. He wished someone would come and take him away from here but Mrs. Cole said his mother died and his father wouldn't want anything to do with him. She said his mother was not normal and he was just like her. He didn't deserve love like the other children here. Hearing that from the moment he understood other people took a toll on Tom and he believed everything she said to him. He knew she wasn't his mother but she was the only thing he had to a mother figure. Trying desperately to have her approval but every time he tried to do something good it always went bad for Tom.

The kids always blamed Tom when something went wrong, he didn't know what was happening, it just did. Now and days he just locked himself in his room and didn't come out until it was time for dinner. He'd look outside and have a pang of jealousy when he saw the other kids laugh and play, none of them had to worry about anything bad happening around them. Looking down at his hands he saw the cuts he made with the stone he found outside, he heard one time from Mrs. Cole that pain made you human and she said Tom was far from it, so he cut himself to see if he felt pain.

Looking at his hands he saw the scars he did before and he felt pain then but now he didn't. Did that mean he wasn't human anymore? Was he a monster that the people in the orphanage claim him to be? Cutting deeper into his wrist Tom felt pain and he gasped and smiled for once. He felt pain! He was human! His vision blurred as the rock fell from his hands. He fell from his bed onto the floor and he heard the door open, he heard Mrs. Cole's voice.

"Tom what is going…" He heard her scream and felt her hands on him. They were warm, he heard her saying something but it sounded as if she was far away. Her hands went to his face and all he could think was that it was comforting, he leaned into her hands and closed his eyes, sleep over came him as he heard Mrs. Cole scream.

 **T &HT&HT&HT&H**

Waking up Tom looked around his surrounding and noticed the white walls with light colored curtains blocking out the sunlight. Above the window was a huge cross that has been on the orphanage wall for what it looked like a long time as there was dust coating it. Tom wondered how they could reach it to clean it but he figured they didn't because of how filthy it was.

Turning his head, he saw the nurse who lived in the orphanage helping another boy he noticed as Billy Stubbs. It looked like he sprained his arm as the nurse was wrapping his arm up. Tom noticed the tears on Billy's face and Tom sneered at the weakness. He hated weakness. Turning his head to look at the celling he closed his eyes and imagined himself in a different place and pictured his mother still alive and treating his wounds and kissing him to make him feel better. He pictured her to be beautiful, with dark wavy hair like his but only longer. He pictured his father as a man he could look up to and go fishing with. Going to school and coming home to have dinner and talk to his parents like an ordinary family. Going deeper into the thought he was interrupted by a buy screaming downstairs. Tom opened his eyes and sighed. If only it were actually true.

Tom opened his eyes as he felt a presence close to him and saw Mrs. Cole with her cold beady eyes looking at him in disgust. Shaking her head at him she opened her mouth to speak and Tom cringed at the sound. He didn't realize before how annoying it was.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, you cost us a lot of money to fix you. You will understand Thomas that everything we have to pay for you have to pay us back. I don't care how long it takes. When you are old enough to get a job we will be taking you paychecks." She looked down at Tom with such disgust he just wanted to disappear, he made her unhappy again.

Mrs. Cole walked away and the nurse came over and looked at his hands and shook her head.

"My boy, getting attention this way is not healthy." He looked at her with an emotionless face. Stupid lady, did she really think he did this for attention, maybe he did. At least now he knew he was part human and not some monster. Trying not to show pain as she stitched him up and putting ointment on his hands Tom closed his eyes and made his mind to go to another place, a peaceful place.

 **T &HT&HT&HT&H**

When Tom heard a young lady came to the orphanage to adopt a child he could feel the excitement of the children within the building. They were all dressing into their best clothing and fixing their hair. And as for Tom he stayed in his room and looked out the window at the cold and rainy day of London. It seemed to Tom that was the only weather that London had. It was very rare to have a beautiful and sunny day. Putting his hands on the desk, crossing them and letting his chin lay upon them he looked outside and saw a woman walking out from the alley. He lifted his head to get a better look at her.

The first thing he noticed was her hair was out of control but, it suited her. It was a rich brown color that flowed behind her. The next he noticed was her clothes, she was wearing jeans! A woman wearing jeans. Tom was astonished. Looking at her from his window she looked small, barely old enough to adopt any child, let alone take care of herself. As he studied her he noticed her looking around as if she thought she was being watched. All of sudden she looked up at him and he gasped. She was beautiful. Her heart shaped face was flushed from the cold and it made her cheeks a rosy red and her lips a bright red. He noticed she bit her bottom lip and shake her head. She started to walk towards the orphanage, a little slower than before. She seemed to be talking to herself and Tom wanted to know if she was a little crazy.

She went through the door and Tom felt something he hadn't felt in a while, hope. He shook himself. _Stupid, she would never pick you._ Especially when she had the option of Dennis, Amy, or Billy, to name the few. He wasn't even down there.

It been an hour or so and Tom was still watching the window and he never saw her leave. He wondered if she was still here but didn't know why it was taking her so long to pick a child. Not wanting to look away from the window, he was afraid he'd miss her leave.

Jumping slightly in his chair as he heard a door slam and arguing that was happening outside the hall. He stood and walked towards the door to see if he could hear better. Putting his ear to the door, he closed his eyes to listen better.

"…. Please, they're other children, perfect, normal children who deserve a descent home. Please meet them. The one you're asking for is not normal…"

Tom stood back and stared at the door in shock, he only heard Mrs. Cole talk that way about him but, it couldn't be true. Why would anyone be interested in him? Leaning towards the door again and pressing his ear to the door he listened again.

"…. Against regulations. Do you want me to acquire meeting…"? The girl said but Mrs. Cole interrupted her.

"Please I mean no disrespect but plead my warning…" The girl interrupted again.

"Just take me to his room so I can have the proper introduction." There was silence and Toms heart was beating and he was breathing harder than before that the room was starting to spin. He heard foot prints coming and he rushed back to his chair and sat down fast and hard enough that the chair hit the wall.

Trying to calm his breathing Tom heard a knock at the door. He didn't have a voice to say anything so he stayed quiet and looked at his wall. The door opened and he stiffened up as he felt the woman came in. He noticed right away that here was something different about this woman. Something that made him relax. Swallowing hard he looked right at the woman and instantly saw her eyes were a butterscotch color. He gasped out loud. She really was beautiful, even more so up close.

The woman looked at him and he felt her, he didn't know how but he felt her, she was different, like him, he didn't now how he knew but he felt it. Becoming excited he let out a power he didn't expect and he saw her shiver and take a step back. She looked scared all of a sudden and Tom leaned back in his chair and looked at the wall again. He wanted to cry. For the first time he wanted to. He was so sure she was like him but disappointment over came him and he looked back at the woman and glared at her.

He saw her take a step back and turned to leave the room without another backwards glance. Mrs. Cole looked at him and smirked as she slammed the door shut. He heard Mrs. Cole yell after the woman and heard a door shut. Not wanting to think about her Tom laid on his bed and closed his eyes and waited for sleep to over come him. Thinking of a beautiful woman with dark curly hair he went to sleep instantly.

 **T &HT&HT&HT&H**

A few days passed and he heard one of the girls was adopted. After the news Tom didn't eat or sleep for the next few days. He just sat in his chair and looked outside and hoped that it wasn't true. After the third day Tom lost his hope and laid in his bed and hoped when he closed his eyes he wouldn't open them again.

Sunlight woke Tom when it got into his eyes and he didn't know what time it was or what day. When he sat up he had an intense pain in his stomach that he rolled over to the side of the bed and gaged trying to get whatever from his stomach out but he hadn't eaten anything. Getting up he walked towards the door and Mrs. Cole came in and slammed the door against the wall.

"Get your things ready Tom, Miss Granger is on her way to pick you up." She looked at him and slammed the door shut so hard a piece of a wall came off. He looked at the wall for a second as his brain tried to process the news. Walking back towards the chair he sat and stayed there. He wasn't going to move until Miss Granger came. _Miss Granger. Miss Granger_. Tom kept repeating her name, trying to get his brain to understand that the lady who came in was coming back, coming back for him.

Realizing the sun was staring to rise Tom looked at the amazing colors the sun gave off. It was beautiful and Tom never missed it since he was young enough to remember. The stomach pain was getting in his way of thinking, he got up and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When he went through the door he felt the eyes on him. He looked at them and he saw was envy and relief on some. Walking towards the food he got a tray and filled it with food. Sitting down on the table he ate everything fast, trying to get away from people staring at him. Once he was down he put the tray away and waked out the door and he hoped walked out of the cafeteria for the last time.

Grabbing clean clothes, he went to the boy's locker room and undressed. He was safe now as all the boys were eating still, he took his time. The water here wasn't the best and the hot water didn't stay on long but he felt clean afterwards. Washing the shampoo out he grabbed the soap and lathered up and washed if off. Shutting of the water he grabbed the towel and dried off. Getting dressed he looked at his reflection. He saw a boy who, he'd admit was taller than most, but extremely pale, and dark wavy hair that fell over his forehead. His eyes he liked the best because they hid all of his emotions. They looked as Mrs. Cole put it; a dark bottomless pit. She hated his eyes but he liked them.

Looking at his eyes he remembered Miss Grangers eyes and he liked hers, the were kind eyes but, he could tell there were pain behind those eyes, just like his. The weren't cold and emotionless like Mrs. Coles. He wanted to look at them again. Shaking his head, he left the bathroom and walked back to his room to wait for Miss Granger.

 **T &HT&HT&HT&H**

Hearing his door open he looked up quickly and saw Miss Granger come in and he saw her reach for something in her pocket. She didn't let go of the thing she held onto. Looking up at her eyes his memory didn't do her eyes any justice. Her eyes were even more prettier than before. She looked at Mrs. Cole and nodded, Mrs. Cole shut the door and left. Miss Granger walked over and hesitantly sat on his bed. She looked at him and tried to smile but it came out more like grimace. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Hello Tom." She said softy and he was hypnotized. Not known what to say he kept quite. He wanted her to talk again. He looked at her and noticed she had on a dress and her hair was pinned up, he liked it down better. Looking at the dress he noticed it looked like the nurses that came in here to try and do test on him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"who are you, what do you want?" He asked in an unemotional voice and noticed her flinch a little.

"My name is Hermione, I'm here to take you with me Tom. You don't belong here." She said. He looked at her, trying to see if she was lying.

"Why?"

"Your different Tom, you can make things happen can't you?" She said to him. Tom narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not mad." He said. She put on a fake smile. "I'm not taking you to a hospital Tom. I'm different… Like you" She said.

"Prove it." He said trying to sound intimidating.

She smiled and pulled out a wooden stick and Tom looked at it and looked at her and wondered if she was the mad one.

she said something softly that Tom didn't catch and a light came out of the wand heading straight towards his chair. He gripped the chair tightly and was amazed that when he looked down we was a few feet off the ground. Tom grabbed the chair harder and tried to clam himself down. He knew it! She was different, just like he was! He looked at her in amazement but slightly nervous. She did some wand movements and he was down on the ground again.

"Like I said Tom, we're different." He stood and nodded. He went to the closet to grab his box and was slightly embarrassed as this was the only thing he had. He turned towards her and he noticed that she immediately became annoyed and very upset and he didn't know why so he kept quite so he wouldn't annoy her further.

She grabbed his hand in hers and left the building without saying good bye to the staff _._ When they got towards the end of the building into the alley way he saw her come out from when he first saw her he looked up at her questionably. She smiled down at him. "Hold on tight Tom." She said.

She looked down and he knew she was thinking of something very hard and Tom made a shocked sound when she picked him up but when he felt himself being sucked through something very small he cried out and grabbed her neck so tight he figured she might have bruises. When it finally stopped he still held on, his head still in her shoulder. "You can let go Tom." He heard her say. He looked around and saw they were in a building. "Is this your place?" He asked getting down from her arms. "Yes it is, its yours now too." He stumbled a bit, he was a bit dizzy and she grabbed his arm to steady him.

He looked around the flat and moved out of her grasp to looked out the window. He turned back around and looked at her when he saw woman and even men in dresses!

"Where are we?" He asked, trying got contain his voice from any emotion.

"We are in a place called Diagon Alley. Its for people like you and me." She said. He looked back outside and watched the people walk through the streets. He was amazed to see such a colorful wardrobe as they could only wear the grey uniform in the orphanage.

"Are you hungry Tom?" He nodded still looking outside. He heard Miss Granger go into the kitchen and make him something. She walked out with the plate and sat on the other end of the table. He walked to it and was surprised to find a meal he hadn't had in a while. It smelt amazing.

He was staring at her, noticing she wasn't eating, she looked back at him and smiled. "When you're finished eating would you like to look around the shops?" She asked. He nodded and felt very excited to explore this new world and took another bit of his food.

When he was done Hermione cleaned the plate and took his hand and walked towards the fire place. "Why are we headed to the fire place?" He curiously asked.

"Its called flooing Tom." She said and picked him up again and Tom tensed under her touch, not comfortable having her touch him. "I'm sorry Tom this is the only way for now."

After grabbing some powder and yelled out Diagon Alley, they came out of the chimney in the middle of the busy street. Miss Granger went to the department store for little kid's clothes and Tom followed her, not wanting to lose her. They started to shop while Tom picked out what he liked to wear. He was looking at the tags and was wondering what the prices on the tags meant. Its nothing he'd ever seen and Miss Granger confirmed it was okay to get something he liked.

Walking out with three full bags of clothes they walked through Diagon Alley. They stopped at a book store and Miss Granger asked if he liked to read. He nodded so they walked into the shop. Miss Granger went one way and Tom went another. Tom picked a book and it said children books on the tag above so Tom picked it out.

"Did you find something Tom?" He heard her ask. "Yes." He said and showed her the book, it was _The Tale of the Beedle and The Bard_. She smiled and nodded. The went to the check out and she bought the books.

Walking out of the shop Tom tried to hide the yawn but Miss Granger saw and asked if he wanted to go home. He shook his head; he didn't want to leave yet, there was so much to look at. Miss Granger smiled down at him. "We can always come back tomorrow Tom." She said. Tom nodded and Miss Granger picked him up and apparated, again Tom held on tightly.

At home she put his clothes and books away while he took a bath and dressed for the night. He came out and laid down in bed and Miss Granger tucked him in. Tom looked at her while she was doing this. He didn't know if he should thank her or not.

"Would you like me to read to you?" She asked. He looked at her surprised for a second no one had ever read to him before. Hesitantly he nodded his head. Miss Granger smiled and started to read the book he got. Tom tried to stay awake but after a few chapters in Tom was asleep.

 **Excerpt for next Chapter**

 _When Hermione walked up to her front door she felt magic surround her and Hermione heart jumped. Hermione instantly opened her door and noticed her flat was completely destroyed._

 _Hermione felt fear rush through her body and thought about Tom and if he was hurt. Hermione pulled out her wand ready to attack anything that came at her. Seeing nothing but her belongings thrown everywhere and windows broken, she didn't see anyone in her flat._

" _Tom!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing J.K. Rowling's Characters**

Hermione opened up one eye to look outside to see what was making that annoying sound and found a brown owl pecking at the window, she groaned and closed her eye again and tried to go back to sleep. She huffed in annoyance when she heard it again, knowing it wouldn't go away, she rolled over and got out of bed. Stomping towards the window with murder on her mind, she opened it and instantly shivered as the cold came in and brushed over her skin.

The owl flew in and landed on the window seat nudging her hand. Hermione grabbed the letter from it's mouth and gave the owl a treat and water, the owl hooted while it flew out the window, shutting and latching the window back up Hermione glared at the letter.

Tearing the offending envelope open, she looked down at the letter, realized it was from Dumbledore, she cursed out loud after she read the letter.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I hope you and Mr. Riddle are doing well so far. I wanted to inform you the elementary school will be taking in applications now. It is a first come first serve school and I know both teachers there and want to inform you they are both from the wizarding world so, you don't have to worry about any incidents that may accrue. To meet them you'll have to be at the school in august for an open school night and have Mr. Riddle meet them as well. Have a wonderful day._

 _Dumbledore._

Of course! why didn't she think of this before, feeling very dense to not think of it herself. she definitely was not ready for this. She thought she had this all planned out but of course she didn't. Signing up Tom for school was one of the things Hermione did not think about. Thank goodness for Dumbledore.

Shaking her head, she opened her door and walked towards the kitchen to make some coffee. When she got to the kitchen she let out a tiny scream when she almost stepped on a snake. The green little snake slithered its way under the table as Tom jumped up, blocking its view from Hermione. She placed her hand over her heart, taking a deep breath trying calm herself down while leaning on the wall to support her.

"Oh Tom." Hermione mumbled out. "It is way too early for this."

"I'm sorry." He said. "He wont hurt you I promise." He sounded as if he was unsure of it himself.

Hermione looked down at him quickly, he looked alarmed, thinking he was in trouble for letting a snake in. Hermione expected he wasn't sure how she would react. Hermione straightened up and smiled at him, she walked towards him kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm not mad Tom." She said trying to convince him. "I was not expecting to see a snake this early in the morning." She smiled. "Is this your new pet?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful, as if she wasn't afraid of that slithering disgusting snake which Hermione could feel watching her with those bitty evil eyes. Hermione tried to stop a shiver that threated to go through her body. Complete and utter shock took over Tom's face.

"You mean I can keep him?" He asked sounded surprised but delighted at the same time. She smiled at him tying to not look disgusted. "Of course, but it's a big responsibility Tom." She said in her 'adult voice'. "You have to feed him and change out his tank…" Tom cut her off. "I will! I promise I will."

"Okay" She said softly feeling somewhat nauseated to have a snake living under her roof. Hermione pulled him into a hug and felt him tense but he relaxed, she felt his arms wrap around her. Hermione was surprised but grateful that he is making an effort. She stood up and fixed some coffee while putting together breakfast for them.

Having Tom with her was a lot better then she expected. He's been with her for a month now and everything has been great. There had been a couple accidents with him when there were other people around who decided stop and talk to her but she suspected he didn't like to be around a lot of people. Hermione understood and immediately made an excuse to leave and took him away before something happened.

It wasn't bad things that happened but sometimes people stopped them to talk, their belongings would suddenly fly out of their hands and they had to run and fetch it, completely forgetting they were talking to her and Tom. Another gentleman who thought he was a god's gift to women, who annoyingly reminded her of the DADA professor Lockhart. He would not leave her alone when all of a sudden he noticed Tom.

He smiled down at him but instantly frowned and started to back away slowly, scared of what he saw. Still keeping an eye on Tom, he turned, and ran as fast as his legs would let him. Hermione was sure he saw something scary behind Tom, that Tom had nothing to do with it, but being clueless always gotten people hurt, Hermione who was surprised and confused as to what had happen, she tried to be mad at Tom but to say the least she was happy the man was gone.

Hermione had been teaching Tom how to read and write and she was very impressed of the outcome. He was definitely a very smart child and she was surprised at how proud she was of him because of that. He caught on very fast and was very eager to learn. Hermione smiled at a memory where Hermione had to take the book away from him so he could concentrate on getting food and liquids down him, it surprised her how similar they were. when she was his age she remembered her parents doing the very same thing to her.

She was sure she would have problems with him at first, that he'd act out or not listen but he had been good so far. Hermione thought maybe he was grateful someone took him in, who understood him. Hermione could feel herself liking him more and more. She never thought of having kids before, during the war the thought never crossed her mind. Now she was a little sad that she never would but chose to ignore that thought and focus her time on Tom.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

Getting Tom signed up for school was a difficult situation on its own. Being his guardian and all, she had to fill out a lot of paper work. Hermione found a babysitter, deciding on not taking him with her because not knowing the time it would take her to get him signed up, she found an elder lady who lived next door. Hermione told Tom what she was doing and that she would be back in a half an hour. Tom wanted to go with her but Hermione convinced him it was going to be boring and told him she'd buy him books when she got back.

What Hermione didn't know was that is was going to take a lot longer than expected because she was supposed to sign him up last month but wasn't aware so she had to go through more steps to get him into that school. She was getting irritated mad finally voiced out she told the lady Dumbledore told her and the woman immediately changed her attitude.

It still ended up taking two hours just arguing with the principle and dealing with school papers that when Hermione came home after being at the school for a couple hours she was wore out and just wanted to relax.

When Hermione walked up to her front door she felt magic surround her and Hermione heart jumped. Hermione instantly opened her door and noticed her flat was completely destroyed.

Hermione felt fear rush through her body and thought about Tom and if he was hurt. Hermione pulled out her wand ready to attack anything that came at her. Seeing nothing but her belongings thrown everywhere and windows broken, she didn't see anyone in her flat.

"Tom." Hermione yelled and she heard a sound in his bedroom, the door flow open and there was Tom, staring at her, he was paler then he usually was, his hair was disheveled as if he was grabbing a hold of it and yanking at it, and saw his eyes were a red as if he'd been crying.

"I thought you weren't coming back." He said in a tiny voice, it cracked at the end.

Hermione suddenly walked towards him and he stepped back as if she was going to hurt him. Hermione grabbed him and picked him up in her arms and hugged him. Relief washed through her and at the moment she didn't care about her flat, she just wanted him in her arms and to comfort him. She whispered in his ear over and over saying she would never leave him while walking towards his room and noticed it was just as destroyed. She moved the items away and sat down on his bed and rocked him until he fell asleep.

Laying him on his bed and tucking him in she walked out of his room and into her living room. She found the baby sitter in the hall closet hiding behind the coats. She opened her mouth to scream when Hermione opened the door but silenced her before she woke up Tom. She saw the fear in her eyes that Hermione knew she had to erase her memory of what happened here. She obliviated her and took her home and made sure she was comfortable and had no memory of agreeing to babysit Tom, Hermione didn't want this incident to get out to the public.

When She came back she looked at her destroyed flat, Hermione broke down and fell to the floor. She cried for Tom, he was so broken, she didn't know how to fix him. She didn't know if she even could, she has never felt this useless in her life. Her hands were shaking; she was sad this had happened but she understood it would take awhile to get him to trust her, to realize she would not abandon him. Seeing this made Hermione want to go and hurt his father for leaving him, a little boy who needed someone.

Pulling herself together she got up she and silently peeked inside his room and saw he was still asleep on his side facing away from her. She heard him snore a little, Hermione smiled and cleaned her flat. She repaired the broken furniture and windows. When she was done and went into the kitchen to start to make dinner.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

"I'm sorry." She heard behind her and she whipped around to see him standing there looking at the floor, looking uncomfortable standing there. Hermione stared at him and stopped what she was doing, walking towards him she grabbed his chin to make him look up at her. "Tom, I want you to know that I will never leave you. I promise you. I'm sorry I put you through that." He stared in her eyes and smiled a little but Hermione could still see the doubt in his eyes, that he didn't believe her just yet.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes" He said with a nod. "Okay." She said dropping her hand and turning away. "wash up, its almost done."

After dinner they sat in silence still unsure on what to say to each other. When Hermione opened up her mouth to speak he spoke first. "I can talk to snakes." He said and it took Hermione of guard, she was not expecting that. "They find me, that's how I found Richard. Is that normal, for people like us?" He asked.

Hermione stared at him, trying to find the answer. Should she tell him or is it to soon? She decided telling him the truth would have a better outcome then lying to him.

"When people talk to snakes, it's looked down upon because it was something Salazar Slytherin could do and he had different beliefs on the wizarding world…" Hermione started.

He looked up, slightly surprised she was going to tell him. "Like what?"

"Well, he thought only purebloods should be taught magic. He thought having half-bloods and muggle-borns would be a disgrace to the wizarding world." She decided to limit herself on what to tell him, for now at least. "So people who could talk to snakes were automatically named as a bad wizard because of him. People who are sorted into Slytherin are still very prejudice against anyone who isn't a pureblood."

Tom was quiet for a moment. "Does that mean I'm related to him because I can speak to snakes?" He asked while looking up at Hermione. Hermione couldn't say anything so she nodded.

"Do you think I'm bad?" Tom asked in a soft voice.

Hermione stared at him and without thinking she spoke.

"No Tom, you are not a bad person. You could be a very talented wizard if pointed in the right direction." He looked at her for a moment and looked down as the snake was crawling on his shoulders. Hermione had to look away from it. She still didn't like snakes after having to deal with Nagini. He turned to look at her. "So if people knew I could talk to snakes…" His voice trailed off.

"It would be best if you didn't mention it Tom. People do not have an open mind like others do." Tom nodded his head. "Is it called something?" Hermione looked at him confused for a second. "When you talk to snakes, what's it called?"

"Parseltongue." Hermione leaned forward, "Promise me you won't say anything Tom."

He looked at her. "I promise." Hermione nodded feeling relived. "Lets get you in the bath and get some sleep. I'll read you the book about Hogwarts." He jumped up and went into the bathroom and Hermione chuckled.

Getting him tucked in and comfortable Hermione laid down beside him and started to read to him. He would stop her every so often to ask questions and she would happily answer them. She thought then maybe Dumbledore would let her take him with her some days to Hogwarts, it made her smile at the thought.

Looking down and seeing him sleeping Hermione brushed the hair out of his face that was still a little wet from his bath and kissed his forehead. She immediately smelled Harry's shampoo and tears came to her eyes. Hermione got up to leave his room, she looked at him one last time and went into her own room.

Hermione looked around her room and looked at the empty bed and realized how lonely she was but discarded the thought. This wasn't about her, this is about Tom and her world. But a thought in the back of her mind wouldn't go away. _What would it be like if he had a father figure?_

 **I wasn't for sure about this chapter. Let me know what you think about Tom in this chapter. It hard to write how a child will react to certain things so hopefully you think I captured him okay. Someone asked about Hermione going back to her own time I'm not to sure about that. Right now the answer would be no, she is stuck there for right now, her main concern is Tom. She is 18 now and when Tom turns 18 she'd be 32, 33 so who knows, she might find someone there. If Tom will allow it of course :) I'm sure He'd be a very scary little guy to meet when dating his 'mom.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing J.K. Rowling's Characters**

 **So sorry it took awhile, it was spring break and it was amazing. Beautiful week in Texas.**

Hermione and Tom were walking around the park, eating ice cream while enjoying the parade that was going on. Hermione decided it would be good for Tom to know the muggle world as well as the wizarding world so he could see there was a difference but also how similar they were as well. She didn't want him to be prejudice against anybody or anything and to treat them with respect but, also defend himself when necessary and to not take advantage of people.

Hermione was looking out her window drinking tea when she heard people on the street saying there was a parade going on today and thought it was a good idea to bring Tom today. He was hesitant when she told him about the parade in the muggle world. He finally said yes after Hermione said they were coming back here, she hoped that would change too. _A little at a time_ she thought. Coming here made Hermione feel a little better about this situation, that this could work. Walking over towards the excitement going on she saw the clowns going by and she heard Tom giggle a little, she smiled when she heard it.

Hermione yawned and looked at the time to see it was five and the parade was coming to an end, she decided it was time to go home. It was an early morning since they both got up a six this morning, another thing they had in common; they were early risers. She needed to figure out what was for dinner and thought she might have to go to the grocery store.

Looking down at Tom she smiled as he was looking to his right to see the clowns turn at the corner, disappearing out of sight. People were packing up their belongings and leaving the park and heading home with their families.

"Are you ready to go Tom?" Hermione asked him. He looked up and nodded, grabbing her hand they turned and left the park.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

Hermione had Tom for three months now and she was the happiest she has been. Tom filled her life with joy and laughter she didn't know she still had in her. They've been getting closer and she hoped she was getting to him on how to treat people with kindness and respect. She'd been taking him out to breakfast and dinner to teach him table manners and how to behave in public. He was surprised the first time to go out to breakfast that Hermione felt bad because it was an everyday thing for her family when she was home. They went out at least once a week when she had the chance to come back home from Hogwarts.

The once thing that was hard to get him to do was getting along with kids his own age and listening to other adults, she was afraid of how he'd act in school. She did like how there was a school for magical children before they reached Hogwarts, at least they'd know what to do if some accidental magical happened on accident. Hermione took him to the park and he would argue with the adults and not listen to them when they tried to tell him he couldn't do something, or tried to over power the children and get them to do things for him.

Hermione was worried that he'd never change that she wrote to Dumbledore asking what to do about that. Hermione of course being a girl knew girls and knew what to do with them but with Tom she was clueless. She always worried she was ruining him more instead of making him better. She was waiting for Dumbledore's replay, hoping he knew what to do from a males' perspective.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

It was the time to get Tom's supplies for school. They both went to the open house to meet his teacher; Mrs. Smith. Tom seemed to like her enough that Hermione relaxed and felt comfortable to leave him there when the time came. Meeting his classmates was a different matter all together. She thought that since he had a rough time in the orphanage concerning the other kids that it was going to take some time but he fit in just fine. She was sure it was because these children had magic on their own. They handed out a list to get their students before coming to school and Hermione decided she would go tomorrow.

After having breakfast, getting dressed they both walked out the front door and she picked him up to apparate. Diagon Alley would not have the supplies she needed for his school, she smiled a little thinking how the teacher would react when he walked in with a potion's book, quill and ink.

They appeared in the alley behind the store and Hermione put Tom down, grabbing his hand and walked to the front of the store. Suddenly she felt him grip her hand tightly as they waked through the doors. Hermione looked down and saw he was looking behind him. Hermione frowned and followed his line of sight and gasped when she saw a man who, if he was younger, would be Tom's twin.

Hermione's heart jumped and fear went into her body when the man looked over at them. She saw him look at Tom and move his eyes straight towards her. Hermione was concerned at the confusion she saw in them. Hermione hoped he would not start a scene if he decided to come over. Hermione picked Tom up and held him to her. She looked around and saw there were too many people around for her to do magic if things did get out of hand.

Tom squeezed Hermione and she flinched at the pressure but didn't make him loosen his grip, he was just as afraid as she was. She knew she wasn't making it better but what was she to do? this was very unexpected. All of a sudden he looked disgusted and scoffed at them, went into his vehicle and drove away, he did not look back again.

"Can we go?" Tom asked softly. Hermione closed her eyes at how broken it sounded. She felt the anger rise in her again. _Damn you!_ She cursed silently. She was getting so close to Tom, that he actually was starting to open up to her. She afraid he might close up on her again. She turned around and looked down at Tom. She flinched at the broken look he had in his eyes. She wanted to find him and yell at him and ask why he would do that to a child.

She picked him up and he held on to her while she walked back to the alley and apparated to her flat. Putting him down she looked at him while he looked at the floor with his hands in his pockets. He looked up at her. "I'm tired; I'm going to bed."

"Tom…" Hermione stated.

"I'll be okay." He said and shut his door. Hermione plopped down on the chair and put her face in her hands and started to sob. _How can someone hate something so innocent, it wasn't his fault._

She started to shake and furry gripped her body again. She wanted to hurt him, to make him feel pain. She understood he was a victim in this too but being so heartless towards someone who had no control over the situation was ridiculous. Wiping her face with her hands she stood and went to his bedroom and opened the door.

He was laying on his side facing the wall with Richard be his head, it seemed the snake was trying to comfort him. Hermione walked towards him and placed her hand on his back and he stiffened at her touch. Hermione took her hand away. "I'm so sorry Tom." She said.

"I just want to be alone right now," he said without looking at her. Hermione nodded.

"Okay." She said and let his room and shut the door.

She slid down the door and wrapped her arms around her knees. Tears falling down her face. She didn't know what to do, she never experienced this kind of thing before. Sure she seen movies about this but they didn't come close to what just happened. Standing up she went to the kitchen to make some tea when she saw an owl flying towards the window. She opened it so the owl could come in for a treat and water.

She read opened the letter and read it,

 _Miss Granger,_

 _You are doing great with Tom. You will have a few bumps in the road but you are going to have to accept that and try even harder on certain areas in his life. I do have time left over I will visit since school does not start for another month. Relax and breath miss Granger, welcoming to parenting._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Sighing out loud, after everything that just happened she couldn't feel happy right at the moment. She should be excited about going to Hogwarts to teach but she just couldn't do it right now. Feeling lost, not knowing what to do, she grabbed a piece of parchment paper and a quill and started writing to Dumbledore.

If one thing that made her happy was going to Hogwarts. She hoped the Dumbledore would accept her proposition about Tom going with her so she could help the other professors get their classrooms ready. She hoped it would help him, and prayed Dumbledore would approve her visit.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

Hermione didn't get any sleep last night; she was listening for Tom. She heard him get up and use the bathroom but went back to his room, shutting the door gently to not wake her up. Feeling worried because he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, she tried but he said he wasn't hungry. Wrapping it up and putting it in the fridge for later she stayed in the kitchen thinking about the situation.

She sighed and leaned her elbows on the table and rubbed her face in her hands to get the sleepiness from her eyes. She didn't hear his door open or the foot steps that were making their way into the kitchen. Hermione looked up and saw him, jumping up and opened her mouth to speak but he talked first.

"That man… he's my father." It wasn't a question so Hermione nodded at him. She started making him coca and sat it down on the table for him. He came, sat down and drank it.

"Who is my mother?" He asked.

"Her name was Merope Gaunt. She lived in Little Hangleton, that's where she met your father." Hermione stated.

"He said she bewitched him. Why?"

"She didn't have a good life Tom. She was abused by her father and brother that when it came time to escape she took it. She used your father to escape that life and hoped that he would stay with her and love her."

"He didn't."

"No. Your father grew up wealthy and was raised thinking he was better than everybody else. Your mother looked past that and loved him anyway but I guess that wasn't enough."

She knew she was keeping a lot of things out but she didn't want to let him the whole truth, especially now since he was so young.

"I really am sorry Tom." Hermione said in a pleading voice, she hoped he would forgive her.

He looked up at her and he must of saw something there because he smiled a little at her. "its not your fault." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly the fire place lit up with green flames. Hermione jumped up as did Tom. Hermione stood in front of him blocking his view. She relaxed instantly when she saw the purple robes and the red beard.

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said and she heard Tom gasp and run out in front of her. He looked amazed at what he saw. Hermione smiled at him while Dumbledore wiped the ash from his robes.

"Excuse my sudden appearance miss Granger, but it had come to my attention that there was a little boy who wanted to go and see Hogwarts, am I correct?" Dumbledore said, while looking down at Tom. He has a smile on his face when Tom looked at him in disbelief. He looked up at Hermione and looked back at Dumbledore and nodded his head.

Dumbledore smile gotten bigger and looked at Hermione. "A trip to Hogwarts it is then."

He turned around and signaled Tom to come with him, Tom looked at Hermione for reassurance and Hermione smiled at him. "Go ahead." He walked to him and Dumbledore gripped his hand. He looked over at Hermione and handed her a rolled up parchment.

"I'll see you tonight with the supplies Miss Granger. I have a little boy to impress." He said and Hermione laughed. "Ill see you tonight Tom." Hermione said and Tom nodded. The green flames came up and both were gone. Hermione turned around towards the kitchen and put the dirty cup in the sink. Unrolling the scroll, she read the ingredients to pick up for portions classrooms, she was still thinking of the events that happened yesterday, she went outside her flat, she had to go visit a Mr. Tom Riddle Sr. maybe she can talk some sense into that man.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're the best! I have reread it but if I did miss some spelling errors I apologize.**

Hermione Granger was not the one for violence, she always tried to find the good in everybody but her classmates knew not to get the book worm annoyed. As it always turned out, the smartest witch of her day could out best everyone. She was not the one to torture people but right now Tom Riddle Sr. was not a human being but, an evil carnation of the devil.

"He is just a boy, he had no control over what Merope did to you!" Hermione screamed at him.

"I don't care! I don't want anything to do with him, I know he's just as disgusting as that woman who bewitched me.!" Tom sir screamed back. Hermione looked at the man and shook her head. There was no getting through to him. She had been here for over an hour and he still wouldn't budge. Gripping the bridge of her nose she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Looking up at him they both looked at each other.

"You look too young to be taking care of a little boy." He said after a pregnant pause.

"Someone has to." She said quietly. She turned around to get ready to leave, she knew a lost cause when she saw one. She was exhausted and wanted to get the things on the list and head to Hogwarts to pick up Tom. Thinking of Tom, how could someone hate something so innocent? Tears were forming in her eyes and she blinked them back, she wouldn't loose control here, she would not let him see that.

Walking outside into the beautiful day, she instantly smelled lilacs, her favorite flower. She took a deep breath and exhaled as the wind blow past her bringing the scent of the flower towards her.

Walking down the steps Hermione snapped her head towards her right when she heard a sound and squinted her eyes to see what or who was hiding by the building. She walked towards it and Hermione smelt the person before she saw him and gaged at the stench of the person's odor. Holding her breath, Hermione saw a person kneeling down, trying to hide himself in the flowers. A light came at Hermione and she blocked it quickly, _a wizard_ she thought. Hermione was curious as she didn't think wizards lived in the muggle world.

" _Accio wand"_ Hermione whispered and the man's wand slipped out of his hands and into Hermione's. The guy jumped up and she quickly looked down at the floor trying to get the surprised but disgusted look off her face before he could see it. Hermione realized that this man was Tom's relative, she forgot they lived around here. Hermione knew that family had kids with their own and this mans face was slightly deranged by all the inbreeding. He had thick hair that was tangled and very long, several missing teeth, and his eyes stared in opposite directions, Hermione was surprised he could even see her and he was hunched over with a walking stick in his right hand.

"What do you think you're doing" Hermione snapped as she got rid of her shock. She turned her head slightly hoping to catch some fresh air as the man's body odor came towards her as he shook his head to get the dirt off of his head.

"Who are you and what are you doing at that muggles place?" He asked, spit coming from his mouth because he had no teeth from stopping it. Hermione backed up slightly, she didn't want anything getting on her.

"I asked you first." She said and gave him a glare when he walked towards her. Hermione noticed one leg was slightly shorter than the other that he had a limp when walked his way towards her, now she knew why he needed the walking stick.

"I don't believe you know who I am little girl. My name is Morfin Gaunt and I am to be respected." He snapped at her. Hermione stared at him, his words not coming out right so she had a hard time understanding what he was saying. Of course, Harry told her the Grunt's lived around here but she was sure the father was either in jail or past away, she wasn't sure.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I was just… visiting with Mr. Riddle." Hermione said. Looking at the flowers behind him. She didn't want him to get offended for her staring at him for to long, who knew what he'd try to do.

"You were not just visiting, I heard the screams down by my cabin, I did. You were yelling at him." Hermione stood up straighter. "I was simply talking to him."

He took a step towards her. "Stop lying, do you think I'm stupid?" He yelled. Hermione tried to keep the smile of her face and a sarcastic comment from coming out of her mouth. "No, of course not. I just had business with him." She said and she knew he didn't believe her.

"Well sir I must get going." Hermione gave him his wand and turned around to leave.

"My sister was in love with that disgusting muggle." He said. "He came back but she didn't. Tell me, is she dead?" He asked. Hermione couldn't believe that someone could talk about a dead relative like that, with no emotion, especially his sister. She turned around. "Yes she is, and if you must know they had a child together." Hermione stopped to let that sink in. It didn't take as long as she thought. His eyes got wide and he glared. "A disgusting half-blood!" He screamed. "I have a filthy half-blood as a nephew."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "He is not a filthy half blood as you call him. His name is Tom and Merope past away from child birth. He's been in the orphanage ever since and I adopted him." Hermione said.

"The fortune is going to go to that half blood." He sneered.

"That half blood is your nephew and his name is Tom. He is the most amazing thing in my life and I will do anything to protect him." Hermione said with a warning look.

"What makes you think I want or will do anything to that child. I don't even want to look at him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around to leave. She knew nothing she would say change his mind but a thought came to her.

"Does Merope have anything you could give to Tom so he can have something of his mother?"

He looked at her with disbelief. "Why would I give him anything, you disgusting blood traitor, you just want the Salazar's fortune." He said. Hermione looked at him, shock written all over her face. Hermione sneered at him. "What fortune? You and your father wasted it and you have nothing left. Don't you dare try to accuse me of trying to take anything you disgusting inbred." Hermione yelled, getting tired of his attitude. She raised her wand as did he. They both stood wand at ready waiting for the other to shoot the first curse.

He lowered his wand and looked her over as she lowered her wand as well. After a while he finally spoke.

"I heard my sister sold the necklace to Caractacus Burke, you might find the necklace there." He said. Hermione nodded her head. "Thank you." She said turning to leave she apparated to Diagon alley.

Looking around her before walking into Knockturn alley she noticed people weren't looking at her so she walked straight for Borgin and Burkes to get the locket.

Looking at the locket in the case Hermione shivered as she recalled wearing it and feeling the darkness and the power that was Voldemort's soul locked inside. Now there wasn't anything in it, no soul, no power but she still shivered at the memories of the necklace. Sighing out loud she had to remind herself its just a locket.

She remembered the gold chain that looked slightly new so she expected it was replaced or someone cleaned it really well. The gold locket itself had a S that was made out of glittering green stones that made it look like a snake. Last she had it the golden latchet opened and a dark eye of Tom Riddle Jr looked back at her, she had nightmares after that, it was always the same one.

Hermione was wearing the necklace and she heard whispers coming from the necklace, she tried to take it off but it tightened on her neck and she was suffocating. Her fingers tried to grab the chain but it burned her fingers and it was burning her neck. She opened up her mouth to scream for Harry and Ron but no sound came out. The latch came undone, the eyes was just watching her suffocate and it looked satisfied that it was killing the mudblood. She finally understood the whispering. _Mudblood must die, Mudblood dare taint the necklace_. until she fell into darkness that was the eye.

Shaking her head Hermione looked away. Turning away from it she went to the owner to get the locket and knew it was going to be an argument all together to get him to sell it to her.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H** **T &H T&H**

Making sure she had everything before she flooed to Hogwarts, she grabbed some floo powder and appeared in Dumbledore's office. Before she got out of the fire place she felt arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Tom.

"Did you have fun today Tom?" She asked.

He nodded his head and went into detail of what they did and what he saw. Hermione smiled as she took a seat at the table next to Dumbledore, nodded her thanks when a cup of tea was placed in front of her. Hermione was delighted to see the excitement in Tom's eyes and the admiration in his eyes when he looked at Dumbledore.

She smiled at Dumbledore, her hand went up towards her bag and grabbed the necklace that was inside. She wasn't sure if she should give it to him or not, as he turned it into a horcrux in the future. Knowing Dumbledore, nothing gets passed him. He straightened up and told Tom dinner was getting close and wanted to know if he wanted to walk with the house elf he met today. Tom nodded, getting up and grabbing his things Dumbledore bought for him.

"Winky." Dumbledore said, a female elf appeared. She looked happy when she saw Tom and felt honored to take him to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore turned and looked at Hermione. "Now miss Granger I assume you have everything straightened out with Tom Riddle Sr. and Morfin Gaunt." Hermione felt a rush of anger through her when she thought of Tom Sr.

"what would you like to ask me?"

"I have a necklace that was from Salazar Slytherin and it is basically Tom's right to have it but, having to deal with it in my future I'm a little uneasy to give it to him."

"Well miss Granger, you are doing a wonderful job raising him, I haven't seen a boy who was so caught up with another person as he is with you. He talked about you all day. You are directing him in the right direction and I believe he will not turn out as he has in the future. I'm sure he would appreciate the necklace that was once his mother's."

Hermione smiled and grabbed onto the tea cup not knowing what to say. He stood and held up his hand. "Dinner in ready miss Granger." She smiled, taking his hand.

Getting the supplies in the classrooms took a lot longer than necessary because Tom went around the room asking what each item did and wanted to know what each thing was in the jars. Hermione told him everything he wanted to know that when they got back to the flat Tom fell asleep in her arms while they were going to their home.

Putting him in his night clothes and tucking him into bed she turned and fell into her own bed without changing her clothes. The minuet her head hit the pillow she was out.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

Waking up the next morning when the sun shined on her face, Hermione opened her eyes to see everything outside was completely bright. Lifting her head, she was shocked. Looking at the time and realized it was 11 am she shot out of bed and into the kitchen to find Tom completely covered in flour. Hermione stared at him and he stared at her not knowing how she'd react.

Hermione started laughing so hard she fell to the ground with tears running down her face. She heard a humph and looked up to find Tom's arms crossed giving her a dirty look. She tried to hide her smile, when she controlled her laughter.

"What are you doing Tom?"

"I was trying to make pancakes." He said.

Hermione stood and raised her wand and the kitchen was cleaned. She walked over and grabbed the flour bag and the bowl. "How about I help you." Hermione suggested and he nodded. Mixing in the ingredients and cooking it in the pan, Tom grabbed the plates and the silverware to put on the table. While eating Hermione looked up at Tom and thought it would be a good time since they were home to give him the necklace.

She cleared her throat, tom looked up at her. She handed him the necklace and tom looked at it and grabbed it. He studied it running his fingers on the front of it, noticing it was a snake shaped like an S with green stones. He looked up at her. "Whose was this?" He asked.

"It was your mothers Tom." Hermione said slowly, not knowing how he would take it after meeting his father. He looked down at it again then looked up at her again. "Did you know her?"

"No I didn't. But I know she would have loved you Tom." She said softly. He nodded his head.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him. "Your welcome."

"School starts soon, are you excited?" Hermione asked, changing the topic. Tom looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. The teacher seems nice."

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends Tom." Said Hermione, sounding confident. He smiled at her encouragement. Hermione stood up and grabbed the plates to clean them, thinking of what to do today when Tom came up behind her.

"When can I go back to Hogwarts?" he asked, Hermione turned around and smiled at him. "You will soon Tom." He looked disappointed and Hermione felt bad about not telling him a direct answer. She smiled when she had an idea. "How bought I teach you the different spells huh?"

It was no Hogwarts but it was the only thing she could think of, it seemed to work because Tom looked at her with excitement and ran to the living room with all the books were. Hermione laughed and followed him, knowing it would take all day to have him satisfied with trying to remember all the spells and Hermione wouldn't want it any other way.

 **Excerpt for next chapter**

 _The moment Hermione walked into the classroom Tom came rushing towards her and Hermione kneeled down as Tom ran into her arms, she picked him up and let him talk about his day. Hermione smiled as he talked about his teacher and she was so happy he made a friend until he told her him name. She instantly stopped walking and looked at him in shock._

 _Tom stopped talking and looked at her. She began to feel light headed and dizzy and she knew she was having an attack, putting Tom down so she wouldn't drop him she heard him say her name but if seemed as if her head was under water, he sounded so far away. Hermione knew he was screaming for help and she felt hands on her lifting up her head she came up and saw someone she thought she'd never see again._

" _Harry…" Blackness came and took her under._


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres chapter 6. Enjoy**

Hermione Granger walked Tom to the front of his school building with his hand in hers,

wearing his pack and a hat on top of his head, his uniform was wrinkle free and clean and in perfect order. The necklace that used to be his mothers was around his neck, hiding under his shirt, he wouldn't take it off after Hermione gave it to him. This was going to be the first time that she wasn't going to have him with her and Hermione was slightly worried he was going to be picked on.

Looking at the somewhat depressing building watching the kids saying good bye to their parents Hermione looked down at Tom and smiled, trying not to show how nervous she was. Walking him straight to his teacher and Mrs. Smith smiled at him, grabbed his hand and she smiled at Hermione. She said she'll take him and Hermione relaxed a bit. Turning around and taking him inside the school while Hermione waved at him from the sidewalk blinking back tears until she couldn't see him anymore.

Hermione looked around her and let out the breath she'd been holding, turning around to the ally she apparated to her flat. She had a while before having to go to Hogwarts to welcome the first years to Hogwarts, she sat in her chair and read, relaxing in her chair and rereading the lesson Professor Slughorn prepared for the first day of class for the students and making sure everything was in order. As the hours past she quickly changed into her robes and apparated to Hogwarts for the first years to be sorted.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

Butterflies filled her stomach as she walked past the gates and the students suddenly stopped to stare at her. She smiled at some of them as she walked through the front doors and sighed in relief when she saw Dumbledore standing in the hallway talking to one of the professors. Walking up to the two gentlemen, Dumbledore greeted her and the other professor turned and she let out a gasp of surprised as she was not expecting to see the professor so young, and she thought Dumbledore appearance was shocking.

It was Slughorn but so much younger and he had hair! The shock on her face didn't go unnoticed as Slughorn turned towards Dumbledore with confusion on his face. Hermione blushed and quickly explained herself quickly.

"I apologize, I heard about your amazing work and was not expecting to meet you until the lesson started." Hermione said quickly to cover her expression. He seemed pleased at her explanation and grabbed her hand to shake it.

"Thank you my dear, you are too kind. You must be the professor's aide, Miss Granger, am I correct?" Hermione nodded her head. "that's correct Professor." She said

"Well Dumbledore I must be on my way to my seat, Miss Granger." He nodded his head to both of them and turned turned to leave.

"I'm glad to have you here Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye that made Hermione suspicious. "The students are taking notice as well... as I recall you are the attractive new young aide." Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes while Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well it seemed I do not have it tell you about no relations with the students." Hermione flushed.

"Of course not." Hermione said outraged and slightly embarrassed. Dumbledore chuckled and held out his arm. "Right this way Miss Granger. I believe some students are waiting to be sorted in to their houses." Hermione grabbed his arm and walked towards the great hall.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

When the students were placed in their house the food began appearing on the table, the first years were all gasping and talking excitedly amongst themselves. Few of the first years in Gryffindor screamed as Sir. Nicholas popped out of the table and scared the first years. Hermione started to laugh as she thought of Ron when he did that to him his first time here.

When the meal was done the prefects of each house showed the first years their dormitory while the professors waited while the great hall became empty. Catching Dumbledore's eye, he nodded to her and she got up and walked out the doors and into the apparition section of the yard. Walking to the school to pick up Tom she knew he would have questions about everything today.

The moment Hermione walked into the classroom Tom came rushing towards her and Hermione kneeled down as Tom ran into her arms, she picked him up and let him talk about his day. Hermione smiled as he talked about his teacher and she was so happy he made a friend until he told her him name. She instantly stopped walking and looked at him in shock.

Tom stopped talking and looked at her. She began to feel light headed and dizzy and she knew she was having an attack, putting Tom down so she wouldn't drop him she heard him say her name but if seemed as if her head was under water, he sounded so far away. Hermione knew he was screaming for help and she felt hands on her lifting up her head she came up and saw someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Harry…" Blackness came and took her under.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

When Hermione came to she instantly knew she was not at her flat nor at Hogwarts. The bed she was on was too soft and the room was too big. She heard the fire crackle and the pictures on the wall were trying to get a better look at her as they were leaning as far as they could in their place. She rolled over and bumped into a body and found Tom curled up next her, Richard was curled around his wrist. Running her hands through his hair, he shifted and woke up, jumping to sit up he started to talk to fast for Hermione to follow.

"Are you okay, what happened, did I do something…" Hermione smiled at him. "Of course not Tom, I…I was just tired and I just needed rest, today was a bit overwhelming." Hermione lied to not worry him to much with a smile. Trying to remember what had happened, she looked around the room to see the pictures talking to each other and some smiled at her. The men she noticed all had black messy hair and she smiled as she thought of Harry and it all came back to her. Tom met a new friend which she was very happy about but the last name took her by surprise. Charlus Potter.

Hermione smiled at Tom as she blinked away tears and rolled out of bed, she instantly felt excited and that scared her. She had to remind herself she did not see Harry; it was one of his ancestors. Walking down the hall with Tom guiding her, she looked at the pictures and the beautiful home they have. Hearing laughter and an outraged woman scolding the men, Hermione smiled as she thought of Mrs. Weasley. Walking into the room the chatter stopped and she came into the room with a flock of black messy hair. Hermione smiled as she looked at the one who looked like Harry the most. There was a little boy sitting next to him who she guessed was charlus Potter; the boy Tom met at school.

The eldest she guessed was the father of the group stood up and walked towards her. "Miss Granger I'm glad to see you well. Mr. Riddle here would not leave your side." Hermione smiled at them. "Call me Henry or Harry as people like to call me." Hermione stiffened and put on a fake smile.

"Thank you for taking me in and taking care of Tom." They smiled at her and got up and introduced themselves. The one next to Charlus got up and kissed her hand. "Hello miss Granger. Call me Fleamont." The rest of the Potter clan laughed and he turned and glared at all of them, telling them to be quiet. Hermione smiled as the woman next to the fire place was trying to cover her smile. She was beautiful with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She came walking up and Fleamont wrapped an arm around her waist. "Call me Euphemia, Fleamont's finance." Hermione shook her hand. "Yes we were a bit surprised too when he came home with this beauty with a name like that." Hermione covered her mouth trying to hide a smile. Fleamont turned around and gave him a glare as the people in the room laughed. As she sat with the Potter and joked with them Hermione felt like she's finally at home.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

The potter's extended their hospitality to Hermione and Tom as they told her he can stay there while Hermione was at Hogwarts teaching the students and come pick him up at the end of her day. She appreciated the offer as she was worried about the hours because Tom's school got out a lot earlier than Hogwarts, she felt bad the teacher had to stay later just because of her.

She saw a picture of Harry's dad that Harry had on the night stand you could tell they were father and son but when she walked into their home and saw Harry's grandfather she was surprised, the only thing that wasn't Harry was the eyes. Hermione was surprised to see they had a huge house. She knew the Potters were a pureblood family and was well off but she wasn't expecting this at all. She met them and they were all very brilliant and Fleamont Potter made a hair product that made millions and he was doing well and supporting the family. Hermione smiled at all of them while her and Tom were leaving and she promised them she'd come back and have tea with them.

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

Hermione was sitting behind her desk waiting for the students to come into the class. She was looking at the classroom and hoping everything was in order when she was interrupted when the students came barging in and pushing each other away to get to the front of the desks. Shocked, Hermione sat and watched the whole thing appearing in front of her. Waiting for everyone to get seated she got up and wrote her name on the board. _Miss Granger_ , right below professor Slughorn's name. Professor Slughorn wasn't here yet, he caught her in the hallway and said he had to speak to Dumbledore and asked her to start the lesson. She turned around and noticed the first years waiting for her to say something. Gulping loudly, she grabbed her wand that was in her pocket for comfort.

"Good Morning Class."

"Good Morning Miss Granger." They all said at once and Hermione smiled, feeling better. "I hope your summer was good." They all nodded, some of them still looked tired.

"I know some of you think potions is not important but a lot of potions and come in handy when you are in need. When handling the potions, I will teach you, you must be very careful and read each ingredient and do exactly as it says." She saw the students look at each other with wary expressions.

"Now who can tell me what causes boils to appear on the body?" She asked as she walked up and down the isles. A few of the student's raised their hands. She walked back up to the front and picked on a boy in the back. "What is your name?" Hermione asked.

"Harfang Longbottom ma'am." He said shyly. Hermione smiled at him. "What's causes boils Mr. Longbottom?" She asked again. "I believe it's the pimple jinx ma'am." Hermione smiled. "Correct Mr. Longbottom. 5 points to Gryffindor." He smiled as did the rest of the Gryffindor's. The Slytherins sneered at them but looked back at Hermione.

"Who can tell me what color will emerge from the potion when done correctly?"

Hermione nodded to a Slytherin girl.

"there would be pink smoke rising from the cauldron." She said

"Well done miss…" Hermione trailed off.

"Amelia Parkinson."

Hermione smiled at her. "5 points to Slytherin."

"Today is your first day but you will be getting homework…" The class groaned and Hermione hid a smile. "I will need a foot-long paper on the cure for boils and its ingredients. Also what would happen if you put a certain ingredient in the potion too early. Hand it in next time the class meets..."

As the class left the professor Slughorn came waltzing in. "Ah you have done wonderful my dear but homework on the first day?" He asked as he saw the writing on the board.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "There is never to much homework in my eyes professor." He laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Oh my dear you would have done brilliant in my club, let me tell you about it…"

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

She walked Tom to the front door and knocked and the door flew open immediately and she came face to face with Fleamont. A smile spread across her face as she looked at him up and down.

"You sell hair products but you still can't tame the back of your hair." Hermione said trying not to laugh. He glared at her before replying. "Oh ya like your hair is any better." Hermione laughed with him and walked into their house. Tom let go of Hermione's hand and ran into Charlus' room. Shaking her head Hermione welcomed the cup of tea he handed her and placed herself on the chair.

"How are you today Hermione?" He asked as he sat himself across from her. "I'm good. My first day at Hogwarts was interesting enough, the first, second, and even the third year were bearable but the fourth year and up." Hermione sighed. He smiled at her. "Ah, yes I heard the rumors." Fleamont said. Hermione glared at him, knowing hell say something sarcastic.

Charlus is Fleamont's brother and there was an age difference between them. As Charlus is 8 years old Fleamont is 18 and Hermione is aware he was engaged to Euphemia. "How is Euphemia doing?" Hermione asked. Fleamont sat up straighter of the mention of her name and Hermione hid a smile, thankful he got side tracked.

"She's good. We're talking about getting married in December." Hermione looked at him. "Oh?" She said. He blushed a little. "How is her family taking it?" Hermione asked. His face darkened.

"They're trying to talk her out of it, seeing as I may be a pure blood but I still do not look down on muggles. Blood traitors, is what they called me. she doesn't care." Hermione nodded her head. "Good. You can take care of her." Hermione took a hold of his hand and squeezed. He liked over and smiled.

"Her family sounds terrible. They should be pleased you are interested in their daughter." Fleamont smiled, he had a distant look in his eyes. "You know us Potter's came up with quite a few potions." Hermione nodded. She knew she read all about the Potter family when she read about Harry Potter. Would you like to know?" He asked. "Sure" Hermione said. She was excited to get the side of someone in the family.

"In our journal the oldest Potter that was document was a man called Linfred and he loved his plants. You know he's the reason why we have skele gro and pepper up potions." Hermione nodded.

"That's how we got our money. Of course his documenting on what and what not to do got me to try an experiment. And having a younger brother helped as well." He said with an evil smirk and Hermione laughed shaking her head.

Fremont swallowed nervously. "After all we did they think I'm not good enough for her." He said sadly. Hermione looked at him. "The only thing that matters is that you love her and she loves you. Who cares what her family thinks." Hermione said trying to comfort him.

Fremont looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am I'm Hermione Granger." She said in her know it all voice. They both started laughing out loud. Hermione looked out the window and watched the wind blow the plants around the garden and was thankful she met this family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is ready for you. Thank you for those who reviewed and encouraged me to update, it really means a lot to me. Obviously I do not own these characters,** **I wish!** **I'm just borrowing them from the lovely JK Rowling.**

Hermione Granger was so frustrated that she felt she was turning into professor Snape. Being Slughorn's assistant, he wanted her to grade the papers, which she had no problem doing but reading over these papers she had to wonder if any of the student were even paying attention. She was slightly worried that there would an explosion while making this potion. Hermione then smiled as she remembered Neville who put the porcupine quills into the cauldron before taking it off the fire and was covered in boils for a week.

Sighing she looked back down at the paper she was grading that they've been talking about the first week of school and they still couldn't get the essay correct. No wonder Snape had an attitude problem with the students. Rubbing her head with her hand she crossed out ingredients that would be horrendous if they put them in the potion, there would be no classroom left! Even the sentences did not make sense and even the paragraphs!

Sitting back against the chair, taking a deep breath to calm herself, while looking up at the sky and seeing it darkened slightly, she sighed and looked down at the parchment and wrote on the side.

 _Good job explaining most of the ingredients for the cure for boils but don't forget to take the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills, and please Mr. Wills don't write down random ingredients to fill up the parchment... Miss H._

Rubbing her eyes with the heal of her palms she folded up the last paper and did a hallelujah and got up to get ready to go and pick up Tom from the Potters. Raising her hands above her head and stretching up until she was standing on her tip toes she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Putting her arms down, she walked towards Slughorn's personal cupboard and locked it, looking around the room and seeing nothing out of the ordinary she locked her door and walked out of Hogwarts to the apportion point.

Looking around her surroundings she closed her eyes and thought of the Potters house and she immediately felt a tug and felt cool air blowing passed her. She didn't open her eyes until she heard voices and Tom laughing out loud with Charlus. She smiled and opened her eyes to see both children on the floor playing with toys that Charlus owned.

Looking up when he heard a pop Tom smiled and jumped up and hugged Hermione tightly as she wrapped her arms around him. Feeling another pair of arms around her she opened her eyes and saw Charlus hugging her as well, she laughed and put her arms around him.

Letting go of both boys she sat down on the chair while they both took the couch right across from her, they both had on similar expressions of unease and hope she looked a them curiously but cautiously.

"Miss Granger." Charlus started, she expected in his serious voice and Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile. Rolling her eyes at him using her last name. "Yes Mr. Potter." Hermione said in the same tone. "Um… Can Tom spend the night tonight?" He asked and Hermione was taken by surprise. She thought it was going to be something completely different. Seeing Hermione's shocked expression Tom jumped in.

"I know you probably had a long day, you can just go home and relax and, Charlus asked and, I really want to." Looking at both boys she was looking for something but couldn't see much as they weren't looking at her in the eye.

"what's the catch?" Hermione asked. They both looked at each other. "Can you ask my father?" Charlus asked and Hermione started to laugh at them. "Oh boys you make me laugh." she smiled at them and stood up. "Where's your father Charlus?" Hermione asked and both boys sighed in relief.

Walking towards the office she felt the warmth coming from the room and saw him in the chair smoking his pipe and reading the paper. Melancholy rushed through her as she remembered her dad doing the same thing. Shaking her head, she Knocked on the door and he looked up and took the pipe out of his mouth. "Miss Granger please come in." He said standing up. Hermione smiled at him and sat down on the chair across from him suddenly feeling the warmth of the fire, she relaxed in the chair.

"What can I do you for?" He asked pointing towards the drinks of whisky he had on the table. She declined with a shake of her head and a smile. "I came in here to ask if it would be possible for Tom to stay the night?" She asked. He looked at her for a minuet and looked out the door and saw both boys looking in. Gasping out loud and running from the room of getting caught. Hermione smiled at them as they ran down the hall into Charlus' room. He looked at her. "Did they set you up for this?" He asked. She smiled at him. "They wanted me to ask." She said.

Chuckling softly to himself he answered. "Of course he can, he's practically one of the Potter's." Looking down Hermione blinked back the tears. She was happy but overwhelmed of the hospitality that they gave them and didn't even ask for anything in return. Looking up when she was able to control her emotions, she smiled at him. He was looking at her and she saw the sadness there. She sighed and looked away before she lost it again.

"You know Hermione; you are an amazing woman for taking in Tom. Not many people would have and Tom adores you. You're always in Tom's conversation even if we aren't even talking about you." He stopped and chuckled. "Its always good to be strong but keeping in the feelings will not do you any good. Eventually its going to be to much and you are going to loose everything you built for yourself and Tom." He stopped and stared at her. Hermione looked up at him and tried to smile but came out more like a grimace. "If you need to talk I will always be here, so will the rest of the family." He finished softly. Hermione wiped the tear that escaped from her eye. She looked at him for a few seconds. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly she nodded.

"Thank you for that. I appreciate it." She said softly. He smiled and got up as she did and Hermione hugged him and lost control. It felt good to be hugged. He was rocking both of them slightly back and forth. Letting go of at the memories of her time and the struggles and the pain she went through, it felt good to cry it out.

Finally, Hermione was just standing there in his arms, feeling his warmth and comfort she finally was able to control herself. Letting go and wiping her eyes she saw the wet spot oh his shirt and giggle a bit. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they both walked out of his office and into charlus' room.


	8. Chapter 8

**So Sorry for the delay!**

Looking around the room at the first year students she immediately noticed the Slytherin boy trying to cheat off of the Ravenclaw girl sitting next to him. Rolling her eyes and grabbing her wand she mumbled under her breath and a shield came up so he couldn't see her answers. Snapping his head up and catching her eye, Hermione gave him a stern look and his checks flushed embarrassed at getting caught. Looking down at the homework the students turned in the class before she was glad it was the seventh year students', at least they had the brains to come up with some interesting answers.

Sighing out loud Hermione turned her head and stared out of the window at the surprisingly bright and sunny day. The forecast predicted storms all week. Having the urge to walk outside and enjoy the sunshine, she was glad she got to go home early today as Slughorn did not need her after lunch, he told her it would be a slow day since the students had testing. It was Monday and she will get to see Tom today, she was surprised at how lonely she was without him. Not knowing what to do with herself, she went out and looked in the different book shops and the library to get check out books. She went the extra mile and even bought an expensive dinner and some great red wine to go with it.

Saturday came around and she went to the muggle world and checked out a few books that perked her interest. It was interesting to see what went on around this time. Walking up at the counter she laid her books down and smiled at the sales man, looking down into her purse to get her wallet she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

Turning her head, she looked straight at Tom Riddle Sr. and turned around and rolled her eyes. Looking back at the sales clerk who had a look of surprise covering his features, apparently no one ignored Riddle. Writing down Hermione's order she ignored the insulting man behind her and tried very hard not to turn around a scream at him every time he huffed out loud for being ignored. Grabbing her bags and thanking the man she turned and walked out the door with Tom right on her heels.

"Where's the boy?" He asked. Hermione kept walking without acknowledging him, she will not let him get to her.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME!" He screamed at her and the people on the streets stopped and looked at them. Stopping and finally turning around she gave him her best intimidating look. "Do not scream at me.?" She hissed at him, turning back around and walked away. "You have my son you know; I can easily take him away." He said. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Excuse me, you didn't want him in the first place. What gives you the right to threaten me?" Hermione said trying to stay calm. Trying not to show how angry she was. "I am the boy's father and I have every right to take him away. Unless you help me with something."

Hermione scoffed at him. "What makes you think I would do anything for you. I have full custody of him, there is not a damn thing you could do to take him away from me." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Smirking, looking amused at her tone. "Have you forgotten this is the 40's, the men have custody of the children while the woman have no power over anything. I can say you stole him. Authorities would be all over you." Stepping closer to her he lowered his head so they were face to face. "You will do something for me or I'll make your life hell."

Stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest, waiting to see what he had to say. Standing up straight he smiled at the two ladies that passed by and they giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers at him to get his attention. "What do you want?" She asked.

"After the episode with the witch I've been having problems and I am guessing it's because of the thigs she bewitched me of. I need your help removing it."

"What kind of things have you been experiencing?" Hermione asked.

"Well for one I cannot perform in the bedroom without thinking of the blasted witch. As you can see it has an effect on me."

Trying not to laugh in his face Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. Tom narrowed his eyes at her. Clearly not pleased with her laughing at him. "There is no cure for that Riddle. Have a good day." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and practically threw her against the building, his huge frame was blocking her way of escaping. Shocked at being man handle it took her a couple seconds to realized what just happened. She glared up at him and grabbed her wand and pointing it right at his neck she felt him stiffen up.

"I'll give you the count off three and you better back away." She said. His hand was still grabbing her wrist painfully, looking down at her with such hatred she saw him clench his jaw and relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he stepped away a little, still having the grip on her wrist Hermione didn't feel so claustrophobic since he wasn't to close. Still looking at him she can see the wheels turning in his head and wondered what he was thinking. Stepping closer towards her Hermione stiffened up once more ready to attack. Under his breath she heard "I wonder." Not knowing what he meant she opened up her mouth to ask when he suddenly brought his head down and his lips met hers.

Gasping at the movement and not expecting that at all she was frozen. Feeling his hand cup, the back of her neck to bring her face closer she closed her eyes. Feeling the lips of a man felt good. Kissing him back she opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in while she cupped his neck. Moving closer she felt something hard and stiffened knowing what it was she stepped back trying to get away from him but he stepped forward capturing her against the wall again.

Trying to push him away but not succeeding she finally bit his tongue and he snapped his head back and glared at her. Catching her breath and leaning against the wall Hermione was looking around and seeing if anyone saw them. Relief went through her body as she noticed the sidewalk was empty she glared at Tom. "You will never come near me again." She said. He looked down at her and she was angry at how small she was compared to him. Smirking he stepped away and raised his hands in surrender as she raised her wand against him.

"We'll be seeing each other a lot miss Granger." He said. Hermione gave him another glare and walked away not looking back again. Walking into the alley way she apparated to her Flat and collapsed in the chair with a sigh. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself softly. Closing her eyes, Hermione was too exhausted to do anything else she went to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Shaking her head and looking back down at the homework in front of her. Thinking of Tom Sr. would not do her any good. Going back and reading the answers to the questions she was distracted once more.

 **Just a thought what do you think about Hermione and Tom Sr. What do you think?**


End file.
